The 20 Races
by L.Watch
Summary: Diferentes razas luchando por un mundo que no les pertenece. Los personajes de Assassination Classroom se veran envueltos en un mundo de fantasía, reinos y criaturas mágicas. [Karma x Manami] [Nagisa x Kayano] Espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Chapter l

El la amaba y pienso que por eso estaba llorando cuando la mato. La luz de la luna espiando por la ventana, las cortinas bailando con el viento .El suelo del baño rojo con la sangre de la mujer que se posaba allí .Tenia piel pálida, ojos claros y el cabello lacio, largo de un color azul oscuro. Una belleza desperdiciada y muerta por las manos del hombre que amaba cuando aun respiraba .Las velas del candelabro viejo encendido, y allí se postraba un hombre con apenas 21 años de edad, lavándose las manos llenas de sangre.

Debajo de la vieja mesa de madera se encontraba un pequeño niño con el cabello azul claro recogido en dos moños. Con las manos temblando tapándose la boca para que aquel monstruo que una vez conoció como papá no lo escuchara.

"Lo siento mucho" habló el asesino

"Esto es todo culpa tuya, si me hubieras dicho antes que tú eras una de las seis razas del inicio" continuó sollozando y discutiendo con el cuerpo ya muerto.

Mientras su padre continuaba discutiendo y disculpándose el pequeño niño intentaba descifrar lo que su papá estaba diciendo (raza, inicio?)

(No entiendo pero ¿Por qué?, mami no te ha hecho nada)

Se sintió furioso por no entender ni por poder hacer nada para proteger a su madre.

"Hijo", su respiración se detuvo, "Hijo, yo se que estas en alguna parte, vamos sal no tengas miedo"

El niño no podía moverse, e incluso, olvido respirar hasta el momento que se sintió sin aire. Continuó temblando y volvió a dirigir su mirada al baño donde veía la sangre de su madre en la madera seca y vieja. Pasándole por la mente todos los buenos recuerdos de su mamá y pensando que ella no merecía esto. Un sentimiento comenzó a emerger dentro de él, algo que el pequeño niño nunca había sentido. Sentimientos de furia, confusión y amor…..

Con lentitud el pequeño salió de abajo de la mesa y se paró enfrente de su padre sin expresión alguna en el rostro .En ese momento nada pasaba por su mente solo ….. sangre.

"Ya veo, así que es cierto .Bueno ya no importa, ellos vienen", habló el papá.

Gotas de agua comenzaron a emerger, de los baldes con agua de pozo, y se quedaron flotando alrededor del hombre al cual dejó de ver como padre y veía más como un objetivo. Como balas, las pequeñas gotas atravesaron el cuerpo del hombre y éste cayó al suelo sin vida.

Al caer en razón el niño vio toda la sangre salpicada en todo el baño y el cuerpo sin vida enfrente de él .Comenzó a temblar nuevamente y sus ojos se enfocaron en su madre. Simplemente se levanto y se dirigió a su lado a llorar.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus penas que no notó que personas habían entrado a su casa y poco le importo.

"Señor aquí solo se encuentra un niño. La Nefili pura está muerta", habló uno de los hombres portando una espada.

"Deja los cuerpos, calla al niño, llévatelo y quema todo"

Dejaron inconsciente al pequeño lo tomaron y quemaron la choza con los cuerpos adentro .Se montaron en las carretas y desaparecieron.

"Vamos directo a Praias, ya que la marca de Sol del pequeño Nefili está brillando lo cual significa dos cosas, o acaba de pasar por un _BlindMind _o pronto pasara por uno", habló preocupado el líder del grupo.

"Señor, este Nefili no es puro, ¿seguro que servirá para algo?"

"Dicen que cuando dos razas se unen se une la habilidad de ambos, su papá era un humano pero no importa porque tiene la sangre de un Nefili corriendo por sus venas", contestó seguro al que todos le llamaban Señor.

Tardaron un día entero en llegar a su base conocida como Praias. Un lugar oculto completamente del mundo exterior que para llegar tenías que pasar por el bosque de pinos altos, el cual la luz no llegaba al suelo por lo que a menos que no conocieras el lugar te perderías. Detrás del bosque se encontraba la montaña conocida como Praias, y en su interior la base.

"Llegamos, bajen la mercancía y llévenla arriba se la enseñare al jefe a ver que quiere hacer con el"

"Entendido Señor"

La noche que el pequeño niño llego a la base Praias no había luna llena, era una noche muy oscura y sola.

El hombre le hecho agua al niño en la cara para que se levantara. Asustado el niño se levanto rápidamente. Aún veía borroso y estaba totalmente desorientado, sentía la tierra en sus manos y estaba mirando el suelo. Intentó mirar hacia arriaba y agradeció internamente que fuera de noche ya que la luz del sol le hubiera molestado la vista. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos a la única figura humana que se encontraba en el lugar desolado.

No entendía que hacía en ese lugar y solo quería volver a casa con su madre hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido, ya no tenía madre y mucho menos padre.

No había un lugar al cual volver, con solo seis años de edad y ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo.

"Hey, niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?", la voz interrumpió los pensamientos del ahora huérfano.

El pequeño pensó si debía decirle su nombre a un completo extraño o no, pero pensándolo más a fondo, ya que importaba lo que le sucediera.

"Mi nombre es Nagisa"

"Bueno, Nagisa, mi nombre es Achlys y soy un Elfo. ¿Me acompañas?"

Le ofreció la mano y Nagisa se quedó observándole la mano con unos cuantos pensamientos pasándole por la cabeza. Concluyendo que sería lo mejor que hacer.

Le tomó la mano y Achlys lo levantó del suelo con poco esfuerzo. Comenzaron a caminar por lo que parecía un pasillo largo y las paredes se veían como rocas, en el suelo había solo tierra.

Al continuar el camino llegaron a un espacio abierto que parecía bajo tierra pero era amplio. En un área había gente enseñando a otros pelear, en otra área había gente usando unas habilidades muy extrañas, habilidades que Nagisa no estaba acostumbrado a presenciar.

Lo cual le trajo otra pregunta a su mente.

"Achlys, ¿qué es un Elfo?", le preguntó el pequeño con ojos completamente inocentes.

El hombre se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta ya que pensó que lo primero que el niño preguntaría sería su ubicación.

"Explicarlo es un poco complicado, un Elfo es una raza, y antes de que preguntes que es una raza, las razas somos nosotros."

"Nosotros?"

"Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande", le contesto con un rostro sin expresión mientras continuaban caminando, cada vez subiendo más pisos hasta llegar a unas puertas completamente rojas.

Tocó las puertas y quedo esperando a ser invitado. Nagisa observo a Achlys y luego la puerta pensando que era lo que esperaban.

Una voz potente habló de adentro de la habitación indicándoles que entraran. El hombre empujó las puertas y entró con el niño de la mano.

"Informe", habló la figura grande que se veía sentada dándoles la espalda, moviendo las cenizas del fuego de documentos recién quemados.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa, la madera del suelo se veía de buena calidad. Era el único lugar que era decente desde que el niño llego al lugar. Había cuadros de pintura en las paredes y muebles de calidad acomodados en un lado de la habitación donde también había una librería. Al otro lado se encontraba un escritorio con una silla en un extremo.

"Jefe, la Nefili que fuimos a buscar el informante la mató pero cuando llegamos el hombre también estaba muerto y nos topamos con este pequeño. Es mitad sangre, pero, él solo asesinó a su padre, pienso que fue en medio de un _BlindMind"_

"¿No te molestaste en mirar un poco el futuro ya que ibas a buscar una Nefili?"

"Pido disculpas por mi incompetencia"

El hombre desvió su mirada al niño el cual lo llevaba observando un rato.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Nagisa", le contestó sin desviar la mirada.

"Nagisa, te das cuenta que en este lugar solo habemos seis de las razas del inicio"

"Señor no entiendo que son las razas del inicio"

"Las razas del inicio son las seis razas más fuertes del mundo. Los Elfos, los Nefilis, las Ninfas, los Lighters, los Dragón y los más peligrosos los Fallen. Es muy raro que haiga tantos en un mismo lugar, esto debe de ser el destino ya que casi estamos extintos."

"¿Extintos?"

"Si, algunos lugares que llaman escuelas dicen que nos unirán de nuevo a la sociedad pero todo es mentira. Mientras llevemos esta marca", se abrió la camisa y se encontraba algo parecido a una marca de nacimiento en el pecho donde se ubica el corazón, tenía la forma de un Sol.

(Es igual a la mía y a la de mami), pensó el niño.

"Ya la habías visto antes no?"

El niño simplemente acertó con la cabeza.

"Nagisa tienes mucho que aprender, te entrenaremos para que seas un buen soldado nuestro. Te daremos un propósito y nos deberás todo. Si haces algo que pone en riesgo a cualquiera en Praias yo mismo te matare", le habló al niño con instinto de matar.

Nagisa se hecho para atrás, esto era algo que jamás había sentido. Era peor que el asesino de su padre.

"Hací me gusta, llévalo con los otros", fue lo último que dijo.

El hombre que se había presentado como Achyls que no habló ni una palabra desde la última vez tomo al niño de la mano y se retiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ll

Mucho tiempo atrás en el mundo no caminaban humanos, o Nefilis, ni Ogros. No existía ninguna de las 20 razas conocidas hoy. Las criaturas que caminaban por la tierra en ese tiempo no tenían un cuerpo físico, podían ser un árbol, un río, el viento. Ellos bailaban y danzaban entre ellos, día y noche, todo el tiempo unidos. Cada una de las criaturas por mas diferentes o malignas que fueran se respetaban mutuamente y vivían en armonía.

Los años pasaban y nada cambiaba entre ellos, lo único que comenzaron a sentir fue el aburrimiento. Todos los años siempre eran solo ellos y nada más. Por esto decidieron hacer una reunión para decidir que sería de su mundo. Después de días de discusiones llegaron a la conclusión de crear una nueva especie, una especie con sus habilidades naturales y que serian diferentes entre sí para crear diversidad. De este modo comenzaron a crear las nuevas especies. Cada uno creó su propia raza siguiendo el modelo de la criatura más débil que había creado una especie algo rara llamada humano.

Algunos no le cambiaron nada, solo le pusieron rasgos físico como el color de cabello o los ojos otros les dieron alas o la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua.

Al haber terminado ellos se reunieron por última vez para despedirse ya que ellos mismo se crearían un cuerpo humano para dirigir a los suyos y que reencarnarían en las futuras generaciones para liderar a su gente. De este modo la humanidad comenzó.

Con el pasar de los años la humanidad avanzo, y las historias se convirtieron en leyendas, las leyendas en mitos. Las razas olvidaron sus propias raíces. Las criaturas que quedaron para cuidar el mundo se escondieron y cortaron todo contacto con las razas.

La humanidad creo reinos y con esto vinieron guerras. Las razas que sobresalían por todo fueron llamadas las Seis Razas del Inicio, las más fuertes. Estas seis razas son: las Ninfas, las cuales se conocían por su cabello verde, sus alas y su cercanía a la naturaleza, los Nefili, conocidos por su cabello azul y su control sobre el agua, los Elfos, vistos por sus orejas puntiagudas y su piel pálida como la nieve recién caída, también siendo muy habilidosos en batalla pudiendo predecir el futuro, los Lighters, conocidos por sus ojos color oro siendo cercanos al calor del fuego, los Dragón ,la raza que se puede convertir en dragones ,tienen la fuerza sobrehumana de un dragón y desde jóvenes pueden cambiar de forma, y por último los Fallen, los portadores de la oscuridad del mundo, antes siendo bellos con alas grandes y blancas pero la maldición afectándolos más a ellos que a cualquiera de las otras cinco razas sus alas se volvieron negras y cayeron a la maldad.

En la era de las guerras la humanidad se destruyó entre sí, para tener poder y tierras. Cada raza por su cuenta, e incluso hubieron aquellos que entre ellos se traicionaron entre sí.

Las criaturas que quedaron para vigilar la tierra se decepcionaron al ver la creación de sus amigos tornarse tan maligna e ignorante.

De este modo una de las criaturas más antiguas se cansó de solo observar todo derrumbarse enfrente de ellos y tomó acción.

Se dirigió al reino más poderoso en aquella macabra guerra, e Reino de los Fallen, en el exacto momento que el Rey estaba dando un gran discurso a su gente y soldados. Se presentaba en la gran plaza principal comercialmente del reino. La raza de los Fallen con sus frondosas y fuertes alas blancas manteniéndolas ocultas, sólo usándolas cuando sea necesario.

"Nosotros somos los Fallen! La raza más poderosa de todas! Esta guerra ya la tenemos en nuestras manos! Nadie ni nada puede quitarnos nuestra gloria! No hay nada más fuerte que nosotros en el mundo entero!

Hablo el Rey y toda su gente lo seguía con el mismo espíritu de batalla y orgullo que llevaban por ser Fallen.

La criatura que se encontraba en el público en forma humana estaba furiosa. No solo habían insultado a su creador sino también a todas las otras criaturas que tienen un poder inimaginable comparado a la basura que les fue dada a ellos para que fueran un buen legado. Furioso y cegado por la ira se le comenzó a escapar su poder. No sabía que estaba haciendo y poco le importaba después de que pudiera hacer pagar a estos tontos humanos sería un placer morir por ello.

Todos los Fallen se apartaron instantáneamente de aquel dios furioso en camino al Rey. Los soldados le cubrieron el camino e intentaron detenerlo en vano ya que la criatura simplemente habló palabras que ellos no llegaron a comprender. Lo que realmente no importa ya que sus cuerpos se comenzaron a hacer polvo y se dispersaron en las horribles ráfagas de viento que azotaban todo el reino.

Las nubes se tornaron negras y los vientos violentos mientras la criatura se hacía paso hacia el Rey.

"**Tú no eres Rey**" habló con una voz que retumbaba en todo el lugar. No lo gritó ni subió su tono pero lo dijo con una autoridad en su voz que hiso que todo el mundo cayera en sus rodillas y no se atreviera ni a respirar.

"**Ustedes humanos ignorantes**, **ofendiéndome a mí y a mis amigos que le dimos la vida**. **Ustedes no saben lo que el poder real es**. **Nos olvidaron**, **olvidaron de donde vienen y donde iniciaron**. **No saben su propio pasado** **porque decidieron enterrarlo y dejarnos en las sombras** **quitándonos nuestra libertad** **y creando guerras por nuestras tierras**."

"Lo sentimos Señor, por favor perdónenos, sus historias dejaron de ser contadas y la gente dejó de creer hace mucho años." Suplicó el Rey por su gente recordando los mitos que su padre le contaba cuando aún era un niño.

"**No te dirijas a mí escoria**. **No eres nada para abrir esa boca en mi presencia.**"

Igual que sus soldados el Rey se pulverizo y las ráfagas lo disolvieron en el aire. La criatura vista como un dios para los mortales se giro para presenciar los Fallen con un rostro expresando el horror que sentían en el momento sin poder mover un músculo.

"**Ustedes han deshonrado a sus creadores. Las seis razas con más poder alzándose por encima de todos los demás serán castigados y malditos. Esto le servirá de lección a las demás razas para que sepan quienes realmente son más poderosos y sientan nuestra ira."**

Habiendo dicho esto la criatura comenzó a palabra frasear algo que se escuchaba como otro idioma. Totalmente inentendible para los oídos mortales. Las venas del cuerpo humano de la criatura se tornaron completamente negras al igual que sus ojos.

La tierra comenzó a temblar en todo el mundo y todo aquel que perteneciera a cualquier de las seis razas se tiraban al suelo a gritar sintiendo un dolor inmenso dentro de ellos. El dolor fue tan horrible que su mente cayó en caos y perdieron la razón.

Al esto suceder sus ojos quedaron en blanco y no diferenciaban nada ni nadie su cuerpo solo les pedía …sangre.

En ese instante comenzó la masacre en cada rincón del mundo. Las razas más fuertes se volvieron en contra de su propia especie y de otras razas. Aniquilando todo aquello que se le cruzara en el camino. En el reino de los Fallen sin ninguna diferencia sucediendo lo mismo y peor ya que ellos eran los más cercanos a la maldición.

Se arrancaban las alas y se bañaban de sangre entre sí. Sangre de sus seres queridos y amados.

Fue tanto el sufrimiento de los Fallen que sus alas se tornaron negras como el azabache. Las seis razas casi extinguiéndose entre sí y sin poder parar al estar ciegos y no sentir nada.

Casi una hora después todo se detuvo y las cosas se movieron casi en cámara lenta. Lo único moviéndose a velocidad normal era la criatura haciendo la maldición a costo de su vida. Bajó y camino entre los Fallen masacrándose entre ellos sin ninguna luz en sus ojos. Fue lo último que vio antes de desintegrarse sin ningún arrepentimiento. Dejándole la marca de maldición que solo se activaría con fuertes sentimientos incontrolables.

Después de todo esto quedaba menos de la mitad de la población de las seis razas y esto empeoró ya que las otras razas al ver lo sucedido no entendían nada así que algunas se unieron y los cazaron para mantenerlos bajo custodia y en control.

Al enterarse lo que realmente había sucedido, la maldición provocada por la criatura, entendieron que no fue exactamente culpa de las seis razas.

Las razas unidas para detener a las seis decidieron quedarse de ese modo para cesar las guerras, las otras razas que prefirieron quedarse fuera de la unión se quedaron en sus propios reinos y actuar por su cuenta.

Los años pasaron y las cosas cambiando. Las razas más unidas se encontraban, en las calles de los reinos se veían diferentes especies caminando juntos como si nada del pasado hubiera sucedido. Se crearon escuelas para unirse más y dejar de lado sus diferencias. En cambio para las seis razas no fue lo mismo, el número de estas rebajo drásticamente y toda la gloria que una vez tuvieron desapareció.

Ahora eran llamados las razas malditas y solo los usaban para ganar dinero o entrenarlos para crear soldados.

Lo que nadie sabía era que pronto renacerían las criaturas de cada especie para dirigir el mundo y pronto se rompería el sello hecho por las criaturas al inicio para detener a los demonios. La era de "paz" no dudaría mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter lll

Achlys de manos con Nagisa lo guió por el interior de la montaña. El pequeño si no le estuvieran guiando estuviera totalmente perdido, ni dándole direcciones de cómo llegar hubiera arribado ya que el lugar parece un laberinto.

En el área que estaban ya no había tierra, el suelo estaba cubierto por madera no tan vieja como para caminar sobre ella.

Llegaron a un cuarto sumamente grande, totalmente lleno de barracas en ambos extremos. En el lugar se encontraban jóvenes desde la edad de Nagisa hasta los casi 20 años y de ambos sexos. Habían personas físicamente no humanos, tenían unos cuerpos grandes casi irreconocibles, pero a los demás esto les parecía algo normal.

"Orden, Especialista presente!", gritó una mujer parada en la puerta al ver al Elfo con el niño.

Todos en las barracas dejaron de hacer cualquier cosa que estaban haciendo y se pararon en filas uno en frente del otro dejando en el medio una línea recta para que pasaran.

Achyls caminó con Nagisa por medio del cuarto como si no hubiera nadie más en él.

Los jóvenes soldados miraban al pequeño con ojos de superioridad, incluso los niños que estaban en el lugar le miraban de la misma manera. Como si Nagisa fuera un pequeño cachorro y ellos grandes bestias salvajes.

Al final del cuarto había una sola puerta cerrada con candado.

"Aquí te quedaras por el momento. Esto es por seguridad ya que ustedes son muy valiosos. Cuando prueben que son de confianza y sean lo suficientemente poderosos como para sernos de utilidad pues hablaremos, pero mientras tanto…"

Le habló Achlys mientras habría el candado y la puerta.

"Oh, casi lo olvido", dijo sacándose una pastilla negra y redonda del bolsillo.

"Ten, trágate esto"

El niño la observó un momento y luego volvió a mirar al Elfo. Tomó la pastilla y sin preguntar nada simplemente se la tragó. Siendo tan pequeño y sin ninguna experiencia de tragar pastillas comenzó a toser como si se estuviera ahogando. Quería vomitar la pastilla pero al virarse y mirar a todos en el largo pasillo al frente de las barracas observándolo y con risas malignas en sus rostros, comentando cosas sobre él, Nagisa aguantó la pastilla en su boca, cerró los ojos y se la tragó como pudo.

"Bien hecho, mañana temprano comenzará tu entrenamiento. El de los demás ya comenzó"

Fue lo último que Nagisa escuchó cuando la puerta detrás de él fue cerrada completamente. Sé sentía confundido, con hambre y soñoliento.

Los pensamientos de su viejo hogar que en el momento se veía tan distante entraban a su cabeza nuevamente. El cuerpo de su madre en el suelo y también el de su padre que después de todo aunque haiga asesinado a su madre fue quien lo crió.

"Eres un chico ¿no?", una voz interrumpió las horribles memorias de Nagisa.

"¿Disculpa?", Nagisa le contestó levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con un pelirrojo con ojos color oro observándole intensamente.

"Te pregunte si eres un chico"

"Si, soy un chico"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?", le preguntó una niñita de cabello verde y tez blanca que estaba sentada arriba de una litera en forma de protección a la otra persona sentada detrás de ella.

"Tengo seis años de edad y ¿podría preguntarle las suyas?"

"Lo siento chico pero primero nosotros hacemos las preguntas y tú nos contestas, luego decidiremos si confiar en ti o no", contestó el pelirrojo.

"Pues yo pienso que se ve bastante confiable.", habló la persona detrás de la niña con cabello verde.

Se asomó por el hombro de su protectora mostrando unos hermosos ojos violeta, piel blanca y su pelo trenzado hasta el cuello.

El pelirrojo suspiro, "Manami te dije que no interrumpieras cuando hablo con los nuevos reclutas."

"Pero tú siempre eres muy malo con ellos, además sabes que puedes confiar en mí cuando se trata de conocer personas", replicó la pequeña detrás de su compañera.

"Lo se Manami", le dijo sonriente Karma a su amiga.

"Bueno por último ¿cuál es tu nombre?", volvió a su actitud seria y penetrante hacia el niño nuevo. Nagisa fácilmente sintió el cambio de actitud cuando comenzó a hablar con él nuevamente.

"Nagisa, y pienso que ustedes también se ven confiables", le habló un poco tímido pero intentando mantener sus ojos enfocados en los de el pelirrojo.

"Pasaste la prueba", dijo la niña de pelo verde saltando de la litera y caminando hacia Nagisa.

"Espera, aún no hemos decidido", la interrumpió Karma.

"Yo pienso que si, además, sabes que Manami es la que decide."

Karma hecho un vistazo a su otra amiga que estaba bajando la litera más lentamente y se volteó para mirar a su amigo directo a los ojos para inculcarle que todo estaba bien.

"De acuerdo", se volteó hacia Nagisa, "Me presentare primero, mi nombre es Karma y tengo siete años de edad"

"Yo soy Kayano, tengo seis años pero pronto cumpliré los siete", se presentó la niña de pelo verde.

"Yo soy Manami, también tengo seis años"

Todos se presentaron y Karma le guió a donde se estuviera quedando a dormir. El cuarto era bastante cómodo para los cuatro quedándose allí. El suelo estaba cubierto por madera no tan vieja, las paredes eran rocas que al igual se unían al techo. Lo hacía parecer una pequeña cueva. Aún siendo así era cómodo y se sentía fresco.

En cada lado del cuarto se encontraba una litera. Las dos literas pegadas a la pared y un mueble con una pequeña mesita en el centro.

"No pensé que esto fuera de esta manera, creí que sería más como los de afuera. Ellos no tienen muebles ni nada como esto", opinó Nagisa.

"Nosotros somos más importantes que los que están afuera, al igual que peligrosos. Por eso nos tienen aquí", contestó Karma.

"Tú, ¿no sabes nada?", le preguntó Kayano.

"Saber que"

"Lo que somos, lo que sucede en el mundo", intrigó Karma.

"Achlys solo me dijo algo de unas razas y de nosotros pero no lo entendí"

Los tres niños se miraron con cara de querer reírse viendo cuan inocente su nuevo compañero es. Karma se sentó con los demás y juntos le explicaron a Nagisa lo que ellos componían y cuán importantes eran para el mundo.

"Entonces, ¿nosotros somos de esas seis razas del inicio?"

"Exacto, hablando de eso, ¿a qué raza perteneces?", preguntó Manami curiosa.

"Ellos me estaban diciendo Nefili así que supongo que soy eso"

"Ehh, así que un Nefili, nunca había visto uno. Quiero ver tus habilidades, ¿nos la enseñas?", habló curiosa Kayano.

Nagisa miró sus manos e intentó sentir algo que le indicara que tenía habilidades pero no sintió nada.

"Lo siento, yo… me acabo de enterar lo que soy y no sé cómo usar mis habilidades si es que tengo."

"Tranquilo, si ellos te trajeron aquí significa que tienes un valor, es lo mismo con los demás. Pero primero tienes que sobrevivir para poder quedarte y no confiar en nadie, sólo en los tuyos.", le explicó Karma.

El pelirrojo notó que su nuevo compañero estaba un poco confundido con lo que éste le acababa de de decir.

"Escucha te voy a explicar cómo son las cosas por acá. Este lugar es conocido como La Base Praias. El líder de éste lugar es conocido como Baldassure y es de las seis razas pero no sé exactamente de cuál es. La rutina aquí es simple, nos acostamos cuando las luces se apaguen nos levantamos cuando las enciendan, nos dan como veinte minutos para alistarnos y tenemos que estar parados en fila antes de que abran la puerta. Nos llevan al comedor luego a las clases luego de nuevo al comedor y por último nos llevan a las clases físicas donde nos enseñan a pelear y a controlar nuestras habilidades."

Se detuvo a ver si su compañero estaba entendiendo lo que le estaba explicando y como vio sus ojos curiosos por querer seguir conociendo pues continuó…

"Aquí solo puedes confiar en tu familia, mientras más grande es tu familia más protegido estas. Nosotros somos pocos pero al ser importantes para el Jefe pues no nos molestan tanto. Nuestra familia somos los que estamos en éste cuarto y solo confiamos en nosotros al igual que nos protegemos."

Nagisa los miró a todos y analizaba la confianza entre ellos la cuál era como la de hermanos, sonrió internamente al ver a la conclusión que su celebro llegó.

"Bueno ya lo demás te lo explico mañana. Ve a dormir que es tarde y que probablemente tu día no fue muy grato", le sugirió Karma, "Ah, y dormirás abajo, yo duermo arriba y las chicas duermen en el de al frente."

En el exacto momento las luces se apagaron y apenas y se podía ver u mano enfrente tuyo.

"Ven es por aquí", el pelirrojo le tomo por la mano y le guió hasta su cama. Luego se despidió y se acostó a dormir.

Nagisa se quedó pensante en su cama. Estaría esto bien, formar una nueva familia y ser lo suficiente mente fuerte como para protegerlos. Quería aprender más sobre estas habilidades y si las podía manipular para no volver a quedarse solo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter lV

"Protegan al Principe! Él es la prioridad principal!", los soldados gritaban defendiéndose de la emboscada que le habían tendido.

La carroza en llamas y el pequeño Principe de manos con su madre corriendo por el bosque. Unos pocos soldados persiguiéndolos para proteger la familia real.

La luna llena iluminaba el camino de la desesperada Reina huyendo siendo perseguida por agresores desconocidos.

Los soldados con espadas en mano al rededor de ella iluminando el camino con su fuego natural ya que todos eran Lighters.

El último Reino de una de las Seis Razas, ellos fueron aceptados, como símbolo de paz, después de la gran masacre por la alianza. Los Lighters son un Reino próspero pero con mucho odio dirigido a ellos. Por eso algo como emboscadas no era algo raro para ellos, pero, eso no significaba que siempre estuvieran preparados.

Sin ningún lugar al cual correr por los bandidos haberlos rodeado continuó la batalla feroz. Los Lighters llevaban la ventaja de la batalla, aún siendo menos en número pero más fuertes en poder. Inclusive la Reina estaba dando pelea. Hasta que llegó un Dragón.

Todos quedaron espantados ya que no pensaban que entre unos bandidos como ellos hubiera alguien de una raza tan fuerte.

Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que el Dragón acabó con todos. En medio de la batalla la Reina sabía como acabaria, se giró y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

"Karma, nunca confies en nadie, solo en tu familia. Recuerda los amigos son la familia que tú eliges. Te amo."

El pequeño pelirrojo con solo seis años de edad entendía que su madre se estaba despidiendo. Lo último que vio de ella fue su espalda luchando para protegerlo y luego su cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Fuego en todos lados, sangre salpicando, espadas chocando, todo se quedo grabado en la mente de karma. Lo que es un campo de batalla, lo que es el infierno.

"Jaah, jaah, jaah, jaah", (respiración difícil). Se levantó Karma en su cama buscando aire.

"Ese sueño otra vez", murmuró para si mismo mientras se tocaba el pecho.

Miró para el lado desesperadamente buscando a sus amigas que al encontrarlas con la vista se sintió aliviado. Al mismo tiempo recordando que había alguin más alli. Se asomo por la esquina de su cama y lo onservó.

Un sonrisa se le formó lentamente en su rostro sabiendo que esto lo podría proteger hasta el final.

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta le hizo volver a su cama.

"Vamos, arriba, arriba!", el hombre fue y prendió el pequeño candelabro luego se retiró y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"¿No llegaron mas temprano hoy?", se quejó Kayano estrujándose los ojos.

"Nah, esque tu eres una dormilona", le contestó Karma para molestarla.

La niña miró a Karma enviándole todos sus pensamientos negativos de él que tenía en el momento.

Karma subió las manos en forma de rendición, "Claro, claro lo capto."

"Estabas despierto antes de que ellos entraran ¿no?", le preguntó la otra chica al pelirrojo.

"¿Aún tienes problemas para dormir, Manami?", le contestó esquivándole la pregunta.

"Un poco, pero...", antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Karma la interrumpió. "Mas importante, vamos, levantense que volveran pronto."

"¿Nos quedamos con la misma ropa?", preguntó Nagisa.

"No, además pronto te confiscarán esa que traes puesta", le contestó virándose y buscando algo debajo de la mesa.

"Ten, usa esto mientras te dan las tuyas", le entregó un set de camisa gris y pantalones un poco más abajo de la rodilla. Unos zapatos cerrados casi del mismo color pero más oscuros.

"La ropa interior te la traen ellos mismos y cada cinco días nos traen la ropa limpia. Ahora vamos vístete."

Nagisa se quedó mirando como ellos se cambiaban uno enfrente del otro sin dificultad. Se le hizo un poco incómodo ya que él era hijo únio y siempre se vistió solo. La única persona que lo vestía era su madre, su familia.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta. (Si ellos son mi nueva familia entonces es algo normal). Se cambió sin dificultad intentando acostumbrarse a la situación.

"Ya vienen, ponganse en fila", les indicó Karma para que estuvieran listos.

La puerta se abrió y entro Achlys. "Tengan", les entregó algo que Nagisa ya había visto. Una pastilla redonda y negra que todos tomaron y se tragaron.

"Vayan al comedor, tú, Nagisa ven conmigo."

Nagisa se volteó a mirar a sus compañeros solo para saber si todo estaría bien. Ellos le dieron una mirada de confianza ya que esto simpre le esperaba a todos los nuevos.

Todos se fueron y solo quedaron el pequeño Nefili y el Elfo. "Sigueme", Achlys comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de las habitaciones mostrándole el camino al nuevo.

Nagisa lo siguió como una cola ya que temía perderse en ese lugar tan grande.

"Las rutinas para ustedes son comedor, clase , comedor y la fisica. Donde aprenderas varias cosas que te serán muy útiles para tus misiones. Pueden usar el baño sólo cuando están en el comedor y por la noche antes de dormir a las duchas."

El hombre detuvo su explicación ya que vió que el niño tenía una duda.

"Achlys ¿a que te refieres con mision?"

"Las misiones por las que nos pagan, puede ser cualquier cosa. Desde ser gualdaespaldas hasta asesinar", Nagisa se quedo pálido al escuchar esto. Asesinar no es una simple palabra que se puede tomara a la ligera.

"Pero, ¿y si no puedo asesinar?"

El Elfo lo miro con un rostro de desaprovación, "Tranquilo, vas a poder hacerlo."

Nagisa sintió que no debería de discutir nada de lo que le dijera el Elfo pero, si asesinaba se convertiría en alguien cómo su padre. El cual mataba a su propia familia sin titubear, ¿acaso él seria igual?.

"Ahora mismo tu caes en lo más bajo de este lugar, eres un Cadete. Si quieres subir tienes que entrenar y mostrarnos que mereces ser ascendido. Después de Cadete sigue el Holow, luego eres un Flight y muy pocos llegan a Especialista."

El Elfo terminando su rutina del novato le entregó su ropa y le dijo que la suya ya habría sido confiscada. Le indicó a uno de sus hombres que lo llevara de vuelta para que dejara su ropa en su habitación y luego al comedor. De este mismo modo siguió el hombre las instrucciones.

Al llegar al comedor Nagisa se quedó sorprendido al ver lo grande que era. Habían muchos más Cadetes de los que había disvisado en la barracas.

Estaba tan inmerso en observar y analizar todo, que no había notado que el hombre que lo guió hasta el comedor ya no estaba.

Se sintió perdido, pues, (que sesupone que haria ahora!). Comenzó a mirar a todos lados buscando sus únicas tres caras familiares que sabría que reconosería pero se desesperó aún más al no ver a nadie conocido.

"Hey niño, ¿eres nuevo, verdad?", lo sacó de sus desesperados pensamientos la voz de un chico a su espalda. Al voltearse se topó con un grupo de personas, entre ellos algunos no tan humanos, sentados en una mesa con sus ojos atentos hacia el Nefili.

"¿Que pasa, no me escuchaste?", insistió uno de los chicos que parecía era el que había hablado la primera vez. Se veía como el lider.

"Um, si...yo soy el nuevo."

"Ah, pero que bueno saberlo. Juzgando por tu pelo eres un Nefili si no me equivoco. Me presentare, mi nombre es Denes y soy un Necromancer, tu sabes los que resucitan a los muertos y podemos hablar con espiritus. Solo te diré una cosa, sobrevivir por aquí no es facil. Tienes que saber con quien te juntas. ¿Que tal si te unes a mi?."

Para Nagisa eso fue muy repentino, jamás pensó que le ofreciera un lugar en su grupo. Le huiera dicho que si pero él no fue la primera persona que conoció al llegar al lugar. Para el Nefili, Karma, Kayano y Manami eran algo que él no podía describir pero sentía una atracción involuntaría hacia ellos y no los podía dejar.

"Gracias por ofrecerme algo como esto, pero yo ya tengo una famila."

"Osea, yo te veo solo, perdido, asustado y decido ayudarte pero ¿tu me rechazas?"

"Bueno es que...", antes de poder seguir hablando Denes lo interrumpió.

"Freya, mátalo", Nagisa sintió que el corazón se le detuvo escuchando algo como eso de un chico que le había ofrecido ayuda al inicio. (¿Estaba hablando enserio?)

Una chica de ojos blancos se paró de la mesa donde todos se encontraban y sonriendo de una manera totalmente no amigable se acercó a Nagisa.

"Lo siento niño, pero el simple hecho de que pertenezcas a las Seis Razas es una maldición en si", le habló mientras unía las manos y de éstas salia un rayo totalmente blanco y controlado.

Nagisa tembló al sentir la sed de sangre que salía de ella dirigida directamente hacia él. Ellos todos se veían como de unos 14 o 15 años así que óbio ellos tendrían más experiencia en combate y cosas así pero Nagisa podía claramente sentir la diferencia de habilidad entre ellos, pero por alguna razón no sintió diferencia en poder.

Ella le lanzó un rayo al hombro de Nagisa, el pobre pequeño al recibir el impacto salió completamente impulsado hacia atras.

Todos los demás al ver lo sucedido pararon de hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo y se voltearon a observar y animar la pelea. Los de clase Holow que se encontraban en el lugar vigilando no hicieron nada, simplemente actuaron como si no estuviera sucediendo nada.

Nagisa se sentía mareado, con su cuerpo pesado y todos sus sentidos alterados por el fuerte impacto de alto voltage que acavaba de recibir.

Todo se veía borroso y apenas se podia mover. A lo unico que se podía aferrar al momento era al suelo el cual se sentía frio, duro y sucio. Intentaba ponerse de pie aferrandose a esto pero apenas sentía sus extremidades.

En el momento que intentó hacer fuerza con su brazo derecho notó el inmenso dolor que sentía desde su hombro.

No tenia idea de que hacer, solo escuchaba a su alrededor los gritos animando la pelea y diciendo que acabara con él.

En ese momento se sentía como si estuviera debajo de la mesa en su casa, totalmente débil e indefenso.

Despertando en la realidad miró hacia arriba y vió como la chica le lanzaba otro ataque directamnete a su cabeza. El fuerte deseo de no morir probablemente fue lo que lo ayudo a apenas y impulsarse hacia al lado esquivando por un pelo el ataque. El rayo terminó atacando a los chicos que estaban detras de Nagisa pero éstos se defendiron con su magia y continuaron abucheando.

"¡Oooohh, el pequeñin está dando pelea!", gritó alguien del público formado.

Nagisa se tragó el dolor de su brazo y comenzó a levantarse nuevamente. (Yo no puedo morir siendo tan débil, ya no estoy solo), pensó mientras intentaba idear un plan en su cabeza para derrotar a Freya.

El Nefili ya casi teniendo listo su pequeño plan en su mente se detuvo al sentir el tremendo calor que se comenzó a sentir en el lugar.

Pensó que sólo era él pero cuando miró a su alrededor todos se habían callado y se estaban alejando del lugar. Incluso su contrincante paró su siguiente ataque y se quedó irritada mirando lo que venía detras de Nagisa.

"¿Estas bien Nagisa?", habló una voz familiar a los oidos del pequeño novato sintiendo un gran alivio y terror interno.

Se volteó solo para quedar asombrado por lo que vió. Karma envuelto en llamas que no le quemaban ni la piel o su ropa. Nagisa podía sentir como si la piel se le quemara sin ni siquiera ser tocado por el fuego.

"¡Nagisa!", le gritó Manami mientras corria hacia él con Kayano.

"Ven con nosotras, Karma se encargará de esto. Además necesitamos protección", le dijo Manami un poco preocupada. Un aura negra se comenzó a crear alrededor de ellos tres, cubriendolos completamente.

"Aquí estaremos seguros", Kayano le dijo a Nagisa tomándole la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Afuera, Karma al ver que sus amigos estaban seguros sonrió para sí mismo de una manera un poco diabólica.

"Karma, no actues tan superior solo porque eres uno de las Seis Razas", Denes se dirigió hacia él de forma de advertencia, el cual había tomado posición al lado de Freya.

"Actuo superior porque lo soy", habló melancólicamente. "Además esto se lo buscaron ustedes ya que se metieron con uno de los míos", continuó con las llamas de su cuerpo avivándose.

"Sabes que nosotros tenemos mucha más experiencia que tú en combate y además te superamos por mucho en número", le advirtió el Necromancer haciendo un movimiento con las manos.

Alrededor de Karma se comenzó a sentir frío, claro que el pelirrojo no lo sentía, y de la nada se hicieron presentes Entes que claramente no pertenecían al mundo de los vivos. Sus rostros horriblemente desfigurados y sin color, sus ropas rasgadas y cada uno de ellos llevaban espadas y cuchillas.

"¿Solo cuatro?, mes estas subestimando", habló Karma confiado. "Creo que ustedes no entienden, es verdad que tienen más experiencia que yo y me superan mucho en número pero lo que no entienden esque yo soy un Lighter y por naturaleza soy más fuerte que ustedes."

Soltó poco a poco su poder insinerando a todo aquel que se encontrara cerca. Quemó los Entes y con éstos el fuego se extendió. Todos se alejaron rápidamente sintiendo el peligro de la situación.

"¡Denes, rápido ven detrás de mi!", le gritó Freya creando un escudo con sus rayos. "Maldición, es fuerte."

(Les enseñaré a no meterse con nosotros, les mostraré lo que somos, lo que soy, lo que les puedo hacer...), continuó pensando sin darse cuenta de su alrededor.

El chico no podía escuchar nada solo lo que le decía su mente hasta que una pequeña voz familiar comenzó a sacarlo de su satisfacción.

"¡ma... Karma!", ésto le hizo tomar consiencia y fue apasiguando las llamas hasta extinguirlas completamente.

La esfera creada por Manami para protegerlos se deciso ya no habiendo peligro para ellos. Manami se dirigió rápidamente al lado de Karma y le tomó la mano alandolo hacia ella.

"Karma, estoy aquí", le susurro apretándole más la mano e intentando cachar su mirada. El tacto de ella siempre lo tranquilizaba y el chico no sabía la razón, solo que necesitaba sentirla cerca desde el día en que la conoció.

El pelirrojo le contestó el apretón con uno más fuerte y la observó profundamente en los ojos. Luego de sentirse más consiente se volteó hacia sus contrincantes los cuales no pretendían continuar con la pelea. Karma simplemente los miró fijamente haciéndoles saber que les iría peor si se volvían a enferntar luego se giró y siguió su camino con los que llamaba su familia.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta historia va poco a poco pero mas o menos tengo una idea de como quiero que vaya. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por favor disfrutenla. **

**En esta historia veran a una Manami un poco más atrevida e independiente, realmente me gusta más a ella de este modo y por esto la hago de este modo, de verdad espero les guste. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Enseñanos tu herida Nagisa."

La voz de Kayano trajo de nuevo al Nefili a sus pies ya que estaba pensando en todo lo que había acabado de ocurrir.

"Es en mi hombro", indicó mordiéndose el labio inferior por el dolor que sentía en el momento.

"Te quitaré la camisa para poder verlo mejor y así poder curarlo", de este modo prosiguió sin esperar una respuesta del niño. Nagisa a simple vista se el notaba que estaba en agonía pero el chico no lo quería mostrar, ya mucho esfuerzo estaba haciendo para aguantar el llanto. Viendo cuán fuertes eran en ese lugar él se sentía que debía mejorar a cualquier costo para esta vez poder proteger aquello que tiene.

"Tranquilo Nagisa, Kayano es una Ninfa y ellos tienen la habilidad de un bosque al igual de curar heridas y enfermedades. Ella aún no te puede curar a un nivel avanzado pero puede hacer lo básico", mencionó Manami a Nagisa ya que el tenía cara de preocupación.

La pequeña Ninfa analizó la herida como pudo y comenzó a curarla. Kayano coloco sus manos en la herida y empezó a decir un conjuro en una lengua extraña. En el momento que habló sus manos se iluminaron sobre la herida y poco a poco el dolor disminuyó.

Nagisa fue sintiendo menos dolor y notó que la sangre había parado. Al volterse para agradecer a la chica la notó que estaba temblando y sudando mucho pero con todo su esfuerzo continuaba hasta estar satisfecha.

Al terminar Manami llevó a Kayano al baño dejando a Karma acompañando a Nagisa.

"¿Porque lo hizo si apenas y podía?", le preguntó Nagisa a Karma.

"En este lugar tienes que darlo todo incluso si te mata y mucho más si es por tu familia."

"Si, eso si que lo e notado. Al principio no quería creer que en este lugar es asesina o te asesinan pero si quieres proteger a los tuyos hare cualquier cosa", Karma notó lo serio que su nuevo integrante estaba hablando y supo que quería ser más fuerte.

"¿Tu sabes lo que son las pastillas negras que nos dan?", preguntó Karma a Nagisa. El Nefili estaba completamente confundido ya que el chico se desvió mucho de conversación.

"No se que es"

"Las personas las llaman la Fórmula D, sólo las Seis Razas las pueden tomar y no morir."

"¿Pero a que te refieres?"

"Suena loco no, es por nuestra maldición. Esa pastilla desactiva nuestro _BlindMind_ por veinticuatro horas", se alzó la camisa para que Nagisa viera la maraca del Sol en su pecho. "Todo aquel que porta esta marca está maldito y si no toman esa pastilla y llegan a pasar por un dolor emicional demaciado fuerte terminan perdiendo la razón y buscando sangre, no importa quién sea lo matara. Cuando vuelven en sí están tan cubiertos de sangre que ni se reconocen a ellos mismos."

A Nagisa los hechos se le hicieron muy conocidos, además de que ya había escuchado esa palabra pero decidió que no debería recordar ya que se escuchaba algo no muy grato.

"Es ahí donde entran los _BlindMind Zero. _A ellos la pastilla no les hace efecto y tienen que vivir controlados. La gente vive aterrada de ellos por eso si eres uno no se lo debes de decir a nadie. Solo a tu familia", le habló seriamente Karma y continuó, "Yo soy uno Nagisa."

El Nefili no tenia idea de cómo reaccionar. Si le acavaba de decir algo tan profundo significaba que confiaba en el. Al pensar en eso una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro y Karma se sorprendió al ver esto.

"Gracias por contarme algo tan importante", le dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que tenía en el momento.

Karma no yuvo el tiempo de contestarle pues Manami y Kayano estaban volviendo.

"Ya estoy mejor", dijo Kayano mostrando su fuerza con el puño alzado.

La Ninfa le llevó a Nagisa su ración de alimento y se pusieron en marcha para sus clases.

Las cosas que aprendían en el lugar no eran cosas que te enseñaban en una escuela normal. Enseñaban sobre el cuerpo humano, cuanto tiempo tarda para pudrirse el cuerpo, como torturarlo físicamente sin que muriera y cosas así. Les enseñaron la psicología humana, diferentes maneras de matar a alguien, metodos de escape, etc.

Nagisa en su asiento se volteba para ver si a los demás esto les parecía normal y en efecto todos estaban atentos escuchando cada palabra incluso sus amigos. El niño al ver a sus amigos tomando esto normal llegó a la conclución de que necesitaría esto para ser fuerte y además de normal se lo tomó muy enserio.

En el momento del almuerzo no se separó de sus amigos. Hicieron una fila donde les daban sopa y luego escogían donde sentarse.

"¿Cómo estuvo, Nagisa?", le preguntó Kayano.

"Aprendí mucho y entiendo que es para las misiones."

"Sip, cuando aprendamos lo suficiente nos usaran para sus trabajos sucios afuera. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte pues te dejan aquí y te convertiras en guardia", añadió Karma.

"Es cierto, pero nosotros nos vamos a ir", habló Manami felizmente.

"Manami no puedes andar diciendo esas cosas o nos descubriran", Karma regaño a la Fallen dulcemente.

Nagisa estaba confundido, (¿Como se iban a ir?).

"Cuando seamos Holow nos moveran de este lugar y nos daran misiones. Cuando salgamos podremos ver el mundo y comenzaremos por reunir dinero mientras pasen los años podemos subir de rango y ganarnos más confianza de parte de ellos. Cuando estemos preparados atacaremos y destruiremos este lugar matando a Baldassure el lider de aquí", contó Kayano muy emocionada.

El Nefili quedó sorprendido por la forma en que su amiga lo contó la chica estaba muy emocionada al contarlo y además era un plan muy detallado y alargado.

"Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer fuera de Praias y cuando crezcamos seremos lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar el mundo, ¿asi, que dices?", preguntó Karma a Nagisa.

El niño se quedo pensando, realmente queria quedarse con ellos y viajar por el mundo. Lo que fuera que ellos tuvieran que hacer a él no le molestaría segirlos.

"Yo también quiero ser fuerte y apuesto que lo lograré con ustedes a mi lado, además somos una familia no nos podemos separar", contestó Nagisa con el corazón.

Todos sonrieron y en el momento hicieron un pacto. Se tomaron de las manos y juraron que siempre estarían juntos hasta la muerte. Otros tomarian esto como una simple promesa de niños pero solo ellos sabían lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

Luego del comedor los llevaron a un espacio muy abierto dentro de la montaña. Había gente peliando con otros, algunos usando sus habilidades otros parecían estar completamente consentrados sentados sin nadie molestándolos.

Nagisa veía como a todos los dividían por esto tomó a Kayano de la mano ya que no quería ser separado de ellos.

"Tranquilo, nos separan por edades. Nos va a tocar juntos", lo tranquilizó la niña.

En efecto se quedaron unidos y habían muchos otros niños de su misma edad. Todos se quedaron quietos, estaban como que esparando algo o a alguien.

"¡El día de hoy los dividiré, ya que e visto a muchos progresar con sus habilidades pero a otros no!", habló una criatura muy alta con ramas por todos lados. Estaba enredado entre ramas y hojas parecía un arbol andante.

"Se que llegaron nuevos así que aprenderan con los que les falta práctica, los que ya saben me los llevaré a otra area para que aprendan a controlarlo, ¡ahora muevanse!", todos se comenzaron a dividir. En eso Nagisa observó que Kayano y Karma fueron a hablar con Manami luegos un grupo de hombres se acercó a la Fallen y se la llevaron.

"¿A donde se la llevan?", preguntó un poco desesperado Nagisa.

"Tranquilo solo se la llevan para que entrene sola. El poder de ella es tóxico para todos los demás y al ella aún no saber controlarlo bien pues es más seguro para todos", le explico Kayano bastante tranquila con el tema.

"Nos vemos mas tarde", se despidió Karma alejándose en otro grupo.

"¿El ya es mas avanzado?"

"Sip, es como un prodigio aquí. Hay unos pocos como el pero Karma es el mejor de ellos", aseguró Kayano muy segura de si misma.

"Ya veo que confias mucho en él", sonrió Nagisa.

"Pues claro, y tambien en Manami y en tí", mencionó Kayano apretándole la mano al Nefili.

Continuaron caminando siguiendo al grupo hasta que los mandaron a sentar. Todos dejaron un espacio bastante significativo entre si por instrucciónes de quien estaba a cargo.

"Quiero que todos cierren los ojos y imaginen su naturaleza, su poder fluyendo por sus venas. Quiero que piensen que estan solos y ese espacio que tienen alrededor es su magia. Aganla fluir, aganla parte de ustedes como si fuera su extremidad, aganla una con ustedes."

Todos los niños comenzaron a hacer lo que la criatura decía, algunos comenzaron a sudar y otros a temblar mientras el aire alrededor de ellos se ponia más tenso y se comenzaron a sentir grandes auras en el lugar.

"Espero ver mejoras cuando vuelva, ustedes sabran lo que hacemos con los inútiles."

Nagisa escuchó como los pasos del hombre se alejaban soltando un suspiro interno por el temor que éste le hacía sentir. Intento sacar todos los pensamientos de su cabeza para poder consentrarse lo cual no se le hacía tan fácil por la presión en el aire a su alrededor. Sabía que no estaba serca de nadie pero podía sentir su poder aplastándo al pobre Nagisa. El niño respiro profundo y comenzó a hacer lo que el arbol parlante le había literalmente ordenado.

Se imaginó sentado en un espacio totalmente en blanco, poco a poco dejó de escuchar y dejó de sentir como si estuviera totalmente solo en ese espacio.

No escuchaba o sentía nada, era como un espacio en su mente al que nunca había llegado. Agudizando sus sentidos y no sentir nada le daba miedo pero un pequeño sonido lo tranquilizo. Era como agua fluyendo en alguna parte de ese lugar. Nagisa se paró y se dirigió hacia el sonido que lo hacía tranquilizarse, lo hacía sentir seguro como en los brazos de su madre.

Al continuar en ese espacio vacio vió como salía agua de todos lados y se acercaba a el. Cualquier otra persona se habría asustado al ver estó pero Nagisa se mantuvo tranquilo como si supiera que no le haria daño.

El agua lo rodeó y el cuerpo de el Nefili la comenzó a absorver. El niño sentía como se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, la magia, el poder, su naturaleza se hacia una con el.

Cuando habrió los ojos estaba respirando mas rápido de lo usual y estaba sudando pero por alguna razón se sentía más fuerte. Habrió la mano y no pudo creer lo que vió, agua se creaba en la palma de su mano. La comenzo a extender por su brazo y efectivamente el agua subió hasta su cuello. Estaba sorprendido por esto pero le causaba una alegría infinita en su corazón. Deciso su poder al ver que el casi árbol estaba parado alfrente mirándolo.

"Veo mucho progreso de algunos de ustedes", todos los niños pararon de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo y prestaron atención. Nagisa curioso por Kayano la comenzó a buscar con la vista y al verla quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. La Ninfa había hecho crecer plantas a su alrededor y estaba enredada entre tallos, raíces y ramas de las cuales se estaba desatándo.

Al fijarse mejor algunos de los otros niños también tenían cosas raras alrededor de ellos pero otros no tenían nada y esto parecía preocuparles.

"Vamos preparense que ahora vamos a combatir"

Todos los niños se pararon y comenzaron a hacer estiramientos, algunos estaban igual de perdidos que Nagisa pero simplemente imitaron a los demás.

Kayano corrió al lado de Nagisa para ayudarlo en los estiramientos, al mismo tiempo le explico lo que harían en las clases de combate.

"Normalmente en las clases nos enseñan técnicas de pelea, maneras de esconder tu sed de sangre y saber cuándo sacarla tambien. Otras veces nos ponen a hacer ejercicios y carreras de obstaculos también nos enseñan como usar espadas, cuchillas, veneno y muchas otras armas", le explicó normalmente.

(Wao de verdad ella está acostumbrada a esto), pensó el chico.

Todos se organizaron y se comenzaron a mover siguendo al hombre árbol.

"Hey, Kayano ¿donde estan tus amigitos?", habló un chico de detras de Nagisa y Kayano con una voz muy irritante.

La Ninfa puso cara problemática e irritada. (¿Ellos otravez?), pensó la chica.

"Sabes que seremos los mejores de este lugar y ustedes quedaran en el polvo", habló otro niño empujándola al suelo.

Nagisa se molestó mucho al ver lo sucedido, se volteó y empujó al niño para atras. Se viró y ayudó a Kayano a levantarse y seguir caminando dejándo a los otros niños atras riéndose.

"¿Quién es ese?", preguntó el que empujó a la Ninfa.

"No lo se, pero supongo que es nuevo. Nunca lo había visto por aquí, ¿que piensas Ava?"

"El chico es muy lindo, me agrada."

Al llegar al lugar les ordenaron que calentaran nuevamente para comenzar. Nagisa aprovechó esta oportunidad para preguntarle a Kayano sobre el incidente.

"¿Kayano, quienes eran ellos?"

"Idiotas que no saben nada más que hacer", contestó francamente.

Nagisa puso cara de que quería más información ya que obiamente su amiga había saltado unos cuantos puntos muy importantes.

La chica suspiró, "Yo llegué aquí hace como seis meses e igual que todos no fue por voluntad propia. Mi actitud no era la mejor al venir y Manami afirmó ver oscuridad en mi corazón así que Karma no me permitía acercarme y me dejó de lado. Resiví unas buenas palisas ya que era la nueva y estaba sola, la única persona que me ayudó fue Manami, la cual aún viendo oscuridad en mí quería ayudarme. Yo al estar tan indefensa y no quería meter en problemas a Manami pues decidí entrar a un grupo y ya puedes adivinar a quienes me uní."

"¿Con ellos, ¡de verdad!?"

"Sip, su alfa se llama Ava, ellos son un grupo de cinco Werewolfs. Se pueden convertir en lobos muy grandes y en su forma humana su fuerza es de 50 hombres juntos. Me trataban como basura pero me protegían de los otros grupos, obio a Manami no le gustó esto y vino a ayudarme e intentó razonar con ellos pero no funcionó. Le pegaron y la hirierón pero ella lo soportó por mi, mientras me sostenían para que lo viera todo hasta que me logre soltar y la cubrí con mi cuerpo para que no le sucediera nada. No poco después llegó Karma y casi los mata si Manami no lo ubiera detenido. Luego el nos ayudó a ambas y me dió la bienvenida a su grupo, dijo que nosotros nos protegemos entre sí"

"Ya veo porque cuando lo empujé no sentí que se moviera."

"Exacto, no te metas con ellos Nagisa. Al menos no hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte", dijo Kayano con una sonrisa media maligna en su rostro.

"No meterse con quien", preguntó Karma saliéndo de la nada. Ambos se sorprendieron y dieron un sálto hacia atras.

"¿¡De dónde salíste!?", preguntó Kayano totalmente sorprendida.

"Yo llegué desde que Nagisa dijo algo de empujar a alguien."

"Pero y como...", Nagisa no lo podía creer.

"Karma veo que estas mejorando en ocultar tu presencia", le habló Kayano.

"Por quien me tomas", contestó Karma con una risa jugetona. "Kayano, si te vuelven a molestar..."

"Esta bien Karma... no me hicieron nada", interrumpió Kayano antes de que el pelirrojo terminara de hablar.

"Oka", contestó Karma tocándole la cabeza a la Ninfa.

Kayano le envió una mirada de agradecimiento a Nagisa por no haber dicho nada. El Nefili entendió y guardó el secreto.

"Hola chicos", llegó Manami bastante apresurada. "¿Llegue a tiempo?"

"Sip, pero ya acabó el calentamiento", le contestó Nagisa.

"Pero no importa ya que nos haremos fuertes juntos", añadió Kayano.

"Exacto, no sirve si no estamos todos", comentó Karma.

"¡Dejen de hablar y escuchen!", gritó el casi árbol parlante. Comenzó a explicar los ejercicios que harían.

Los cuatro amigos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron para si mismos. Nadie en ese momento sabía el futuro que les esperaba a aquellos chicos.


End file.
